Largakh - Erlebnisse eines Kriegers
= Erlebnisse = Die Reise beginnt Garosh Höllschrei, ist bezwungen, der Bund des Widerstandes löst sich und jeder packt seine sieben Sachen zusammen und macht sich auf dem Weg seiner Bestimmung folgend. So auch der Clan dem Largakh nun folgt. Das große Ziel ist Nordend, einer Vision des Scharfsehers folgend könnte dort die neue Heimat der Sturmwölfe sein. Das Hab und Gut des Clans auf Lastkodos gepackt zieht der Tross los gen Ratchet, eine leichte Wegstrecke flaches weites Land.. Dort angekommen wurden die Reitwölfe und die Lastkodos auf ein Schiff verladen und man ging an Bord auf nach Beutebucht. Largakh dachte erst ob man vielleicht hier halt machen wolle um weiteres zu besprechen aber die Hohen des Clans mussten wohl schon besprochen haben welche Gefahren auf dem langen Wege zu bestreiten waren... so zog man am selben Abend noch weiter durchs Schlingendorn und noch weiter bis man zum Dämmerwald kam.. einem düsterem Ort an dem Menschen ihre Dörfer haben und stetig gegen Worgen und Geissel kämpften. Die Vorhut sprengte eine Wegbelagerung der Menschen und zog weiter über die Strassen.. Largakh s Vorschlag man sollte direkt an der Bergkette entlang.. wurde schweigend ignoriert.. so zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und folgte schweigend. Ihm behagte dieser fremde Krieger mit dem " Maulkorb" überhaupt nicht.. der neue Jäger jedoch der behagte ihm sehr er schien irgendwie seelenverwandt da dieser so wie Largakh ganz offensichtlich eine sehr enge Bindung zu seinem Gefährten aufgebaut hatte... Dunkelhain wurde weiträumig umgangen nun schlug man sich doch druch die Bergkette und weiter durch den Gebiergspass der Totenwinde. Nerzosh und der " Maulkorb" ritten vor und sicherten die Wegstrecke, schweigend übernahm Largakh die Führung des Trosses behutsam und weitsichtig führte er den neuen Jäger und Gorvanna durch den Gebirgspass bis sie wieder zu den anderen beiden stießen. Die Reise ging noch weiter in die Sümpfe des Elends, Largakh s ehemalige Heimat, nach dem seine Eltern durch das dunkle Portal kamen. Largakh schmunzelte wie sich die anderen über den Duft des Sumpfes muckierten, ihm machte dieser Geruch nichts aus, er war ihn gewohnt seid Kindesbeinen an. Largakh und der neue Jäger nahmen den Kodos die Lasten ab und versorgten sie dann ging jeder dem seinen nach und schon bald betteten sich die ersten zur Ruhe. Largakh endschied sich mit seinem Rudel einen ausgedehnten Abendspaziergang zu unter nehmen gemeinsam streiften die die halbe Nacht durch die Sümpfe. Reise in ein unbekanntes Land Am folgenden Tage packte der Clan die Waren, die er in der Scherbenwelt gegen Kräuter eintauschen wollte auf die Wölfe und machte sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg durch das dunkle Portal. Ihr Weg führte sie durch die kahle Landschaft der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel bis in die üppig von Pilzen überwucherten Zangarmarschen. Sie waren eine Weile unterwegs, als Gorvanna einen alten Bekannten am Wegesrand ins Auge fasste. Sie glitt von ihrem Wolf und ging auf ihn zu. Sie sah die vielen verschiedenen Pilze, die er akribisch und fein säuberlich sortiert vor sich liegen hatte. Ner´zosch schwang sich ebenfalls von seinem Wolf und ging zu Gorvanna rüber. Die drei unterhielten sich eine Zeit lang und dann wurde um die Pilze verhandelt: Ner´zosh fragte ihn, was er denn für seine Pilze haben wolle und bot ihm verschiedenes an. Als dieser jedoch die verschiedenen Tierschädel erblickte, die der Clan bei sich führten, sah er sie mit starrem, manischem, fast wahnsinnigem Blicke an und gab kund, dass er sie alle haben wolle, da sie eine gute Qualität aufwiesen. Auf nachfragen versicherte Largakh ihm, dass die Jäger des Clans nur gesunde, kräftige Tiere auswählen für gutes Fleisch und somit auch die Knochen gut wären, selbstverständlich ist dann auch die Krone im besten Zustand... Er jedoch schien ein anderes Qualitätsmerkmal zu bevorzugen, auf das Largakh jedoch nicht kam... Der Häuptling unterhielt sich noch weiter mit diesem seltsamen orcischen Pilzhändler, wir sollten schon mal weiter reisen gen Shattrath... Als der Clan grade die Tore Shattraths erreichten, benahm sich der gute Urdok wieder sehr seltsam; ihm schien es gar nicht zu behagen die Stadt zu betreten. Er blieb erst etwas zurück und folgte den anderen dann ohne seinen Wolf in die Stadt. Auf Largakh wirkte die Stadt befremdlich, irgendwie ... wie wild aus dem Stein gehauen, aber dann doch nicht - schwer zu beschreiben. Irgendwie wurde in der Mitte eine Kuppel errichtet, von der aus Brücken zu unterschiedlichen Vierteln führen. Ziel des Clans war das sogenannte untere Viertel. Hier sind viele Flüchtlinge der verschiedensten Rassen untergekommen, auch viele Waisenkinder laufen hier herum. Largakh wundert es doch irgendwie ein wenig, dass Gorvanna nicht gleich eine Hand voll kleiner Orcwaisen mitgenommen hat. Aber ihr Ziel waren diese seltsamen Vogelwesen Arakkoa, glaube ich, nannte sie diese und von denen wollte sie Terrokarzapfen erstehen. Am besten alles, was er da hatte. Jedoch wollte er mehr als die fünf Schlangenhäute haben, dieder Clan ihm anbieten konnten. Ner´zosh kam grade in diesem Augenblick samt dem seltsamen Pilzverkäufer zurück und dieser machte dem Vogelmann recht verständlich, dass wenn er dem Clan nicht die gewünschten Säcke aushändigen , er eben drauf sitzen bleiben würde und er die Terokarzapfen sammeln würde und das in noch besserer Qualität, als diese, die der Vogelmann uns verkaufen wollte. Der Verkäufer nahm die angebotenen Schlangenhäute und der Clan die gewünschten Beutel Zapfen. Gemeinsam machte sich der Clan nun auf den Weg zurück in die Zangarmarschen, um bei den Leuten des Cenarius zu übernachten. Gorvanna wollte unbedingt noch eine bestimmte Art von Flechten haben. Frauendinge sagte sie nur. Largakh zuckte erst mit den Schultern und lies es vorerst gut sein. Später sagte sie ihm unter Schamesgrüne, dass Frauen diese benötigten, wenn sie ihre Blutung haben. Erst dachte er, es handle sich um das lindernde Zeugs, welches sie Niha'schir gegeben hatte, als diese so missgestimmt war, dann jedoch klärte sie ihn auf, dass das Geflecht sehr aufnahmefähig sei und es so das Blut aufnimmt, was doch wohl eine große Erleichterung für die Frau darstelle. Largakh entschloss sich dazu, einen Beutel zu kaufen und Gorvanna solle ihn dann weiter geben. Vielleicht stellt das Geflecht ja auch eine Erleichterung für Niha'schir da... wer hat schon gern einen munter vor sich hin blutenden Waffenbruder bei sich.. oder halt in diesem Falle Schwester... Am nächsten Tag machten man sich wieder auf den Rückweg nach Steinard. Largakh hatte werend der Heimreise seine Gedanken mehr bei seiner Wölfin wie bei der Umgebung nur mit einem Augenmerk sah er zum Clan. Die Heimreise verlief zum Glück ungestört so das der Clan recht schnell wieder in Steinard war. Varjak und Largakh luden die erstandenen Wahren ab und was sie sonst noch wieder mit gebracht hatten. Nun wurde Largakh jedoch schnell bewust das seine Wölfin soweit war, seit einigen Tagen beobachtete er schon ihren Leib in dem es rumorte wie nur was.. und heute zurück in der Heimat sollte es nun also geschehen. Er brachte sie hoch zum "Nest" welches er ihr vor der Abreise in die Scherbenwelt hergerichtet hatte und wartete bei ihr.. Es dauerte nicht sehr lang bis sie sich hinlegte und die Wehen über sie kamen.. Largakh sputete sich denn ihm kam der Gedanke das Gorvanna vielleicht dabei sein möchte wenn die Welpen kommen.. seiner Meinung nach liebte sie Kinder sehr und so dachte er das wird auch bei Wolfskindern so sein.. so holte er sie nun also dazu und sie leistete der Wölfin und ihm begeistert Gesellschaft... Gespannt sahen sie also zu wie nach und nach zwei schwarz rote Rüden das Licht der Welt erblicken und als Largakh eigenlich mit der Nachgeburt rechnete schloss sich eine kleine zierliche Schneeweiße Hünden dem Wurf an. So hatte sie nun zwei starke und einen zierlichen Welpen das Leben geschenkt.. ein sehr schöner Moment für Largakh.. Gedankenverlohren beobachtete Largakh die Welpen.. nur nebenher bemerkte er das Urdok heran gekommen war um Gorvanna ein Buch zu reichen... sie nahm es an sich und schlug es wie geheissen auf und war entzückt von dem was sie dort erblicke.. eine Frostfeuerblume.. 36 Jahre sollte sie schon in diesem Buch ihr klägliches Dasein fristen..behutsam schloss Gorvanna das Buch und hielt es ehrfürchtig vor sich in ihren Armen... Auch Ner´zosh zeige sie diese fragiele Blüte... Später am Abend als so ziemlich alle schon ihr Nachtlager aufgesucht hatten vernahm Largakh von unten eine starke Unruhe und mit mal sprach Ner´zosh laut das irgend ein Land weinen würde sich eine Flut von Eisen und Blut ergiessen und hunderte von Seelen mit sich reissen würde.. Largakh fand es sehr befremdlich und war sofort hellwach und sprang die stufen hinunter und fragte ob er helfen könne..da Ner´zosh nach Wasser verlangte griff er einfahch einige Schläuche, aber sie schienen jedoch nicht mehr von Nöten zu sein, so das Largakh sie einfach in der Nähe von Ner´zosh s Hängematte ablegte und Gorvanna sagte das wenn sie seine Hilfe benötigte sie nur nach ihm zu rufen brauche.. Largakh wäre heute Nacht eh mit der Pflege von Mutter und ihren Welpen beschäftigt... langsam kehrte jedoch wieder ruhe ein und all jene die von Ner´zosh s lauter Verkündung wach geworden waren legten sich wieder zurück auf ihre Lager... Der Weg durchs Rotkammgebirge Heute brechen wir wieder auf, unser Weg führt uns durch den Sumpf nach Norden. Da die Welpen noch von der Mutter gesäugt werden entscheidet sich Largakh noch zu warten bis sie fertig ist, die Zeit nutze er um Khrusha und Niha schir, so wie anderen dem Clan noch Folgenden eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen das man aufbrechen und in welche Richtung der Weg des Clans führt. Die Wölfin ist fertig und Largakh legte die Welpen nacheinander behutsam in seinen Beutel, schwingtsichauf den Rücken seines Reitwolfes , sein Rudel schliests sich ihm an und gemeinsam schlagen sie sich durch den Sumpf in Richtung des Goblindorfes denn da hinter führt ein schmaler Weg hinauf in das Rotkamgebirge. "Ich mag diesen Weg nicht, führt es uns doch in die Nähe der Menschen." Als Largakh die anderen finde haben sie ihr Lager am Wegesrand aufgeschlagen, auf der einen Seite gerahmt vom Berg auf der anderen führt ein steiler Abhang ins Tal, nicht wirklich geeignet für die Kodos. Auf einer dritten Seite bietet ein großer umgefallener Baum als Sichtschutz gegen Leute die aus dem Rotkamm kommen und in die Sümpfe wollen. Als schon alle sich zum schlafen gelegt hatten , selbst Tharr der wachend auf einem Baumstumpf sass..sein Weg zum Clan auf zu schließen hatte er sehr schnell wohl hinter sich bringen wollen so das er auf dem Wege keine Rast eingelegt hatte und nun dementsprechend müde sein musste das er sogar im Sitzen einschlief, kam ein Mensch auf das Lager zu.. Largakh beobachtete ihn , denn er flog mehr mal s an ihnen vor bei und schaute jedesmal prüfend auf ihr Lager.. Largakh fragte Ner zosh ob er ein Stück den Berg rauf laufen und nachsehen solle was sich dahinter befindet, aber er meinte nur da ist nur ein Weg. Largakh nickte ihm zu und beobachtete weiterhin die Umgebung, und wieder kam dieser Mensch, diesmal machte er direkt mit seinem Drachen vor ihnen halt. Erst gestikulierte er seltsam vor uns herum dann sprach er uns mit mal auf orcisch an.. Largakh fiel ungesehen fast alles aus dem Gesicht. Er meinte er käme mit guten Absichten, denn er verabscheue jeglichen Krieg , er sei auf der Suche nach Wissen, (die angenehmere Art an Macht zu gelangen was?) "Die Dörfler im Rotkamm sind vor Euch gewarnt worden." Largakh gab ein undeutbares Brummen von sich und dachte: Ist so schon nicht ungefährlich durch die Gebirge zu reisen mit dem Lastkodos, nun mussten wir auch noch acht geben auf grundlos aufgescheuchte Menschen. Ner zosch , der zwischendurch wieder wach geworden war sprach mit diesem Fremdling der uns warnen wollte und danach im Nichts verschwand, eindeutig einer dieser seltsamen Magier die eine Stadt zum schweben brachten. Nachdem es wieder ruhiger im Lager wurde legte auch er sich wieder hin. ich blieb noch eine weile wach und hielt gemeinsam mit meinem Rudel wache bis Tharr wieder aufwachte und er die Wache übernahm. Noch immer waren keine weiteren Nachzügler in Sicht, langsam machteLargakh sichein wenig Sorgen um die, welche noch dem Klan folgen sollten... Und er hoffte das ihnen nichts zugestoßen sei, ja es sind Orcs und Orcs sind nicht schnell klein zu kriegen aber ein einzelner der auf einen Pulk Menschen oder wilder Tiere stieß, konnte durchaus unterlegen war er oder sie auch noch so stark, hier würde es die Masse machen. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Sturmwolf Klan